vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst (Crystal Gems)
Summary Amethyst is a main protagonist in Steven Universe. One of the Gems manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, Amethyst is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems. After the rebellion, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next five millennia, for then later to aid in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly Low 6-B Name: Amethyst Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Regarded as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain physical matter in bubbles of energy, Flight (Via shapeshifting), Skilled whip user Attack Potency: Likely Small Country level+ '(Opal is a combination of hers and Pearl's powers, though Gem fusions have been shown to be at least slightly greater than the sum of their parts) 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Garnet) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Can lift and throw large rocks with her whip) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Small Country level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters with whip Standard Equipment: Whip(s) Intelligence: High (More through experience than actually intelligence, the least intelligent of the Crystal Gems) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shapeshifting Proficiency - Amethyst is, by far, the most frequent user of shape-shifting, which she uses to enhance her unarmed fighting. She may shape-shift into her wrestling alter-ego, the Purple Puma, or take on more bizarre forms, depending on the task at hand. Amethyst can instantly Shapeshift into any form after seeing it only once. (Shapeshifted into Dogcopter in "Lion 2: The Movie") Whip Proficiency - Amethyst is a skilled whip-user, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that it cuts through objects cleanly in a straight line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects, or lift the object, such as boulders, and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting-style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. *'Whiplash' - Amethyst can send waves of energy along her whip(s) in order to create a powerful explosion. Spin Dash - Amethyst can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies, an ability she shares with Jasper. Hair Blade - Amethyst is able to use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of a Gem Monster. She also uses this ability when spin-balling. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:TV Characters Category:Whip users Category:Hair Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 6